


Cutting Ties

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Amandil - Freeform, Double Drabble, Gen, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Anarion, son of Elendil, on his way into exile.





	Cutting Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Amandil's parting words to his son Elendil:  
> "But it is most likely that you shall fly from the Land of the Star with no star to guide you; for that land is defiled. Then you shall lose all that you have loved, foretasting death in life, seeking a land of exile elsewhere. But east or west the Valar along can say."  
> (The Silmarillion, Akallabêth)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for the fall of Numenor (grim enough in canon!)

After the monstrous storm and the long uncanny silence, they heard a distant rumble. Anarion saw his father's ship move from its position and realized Elendil had cast off. Whatever was coming, there was not a moment to lose.

‘Go,’ he shouted to the captain of his ship.

When the man hesitated and another sailor slowly moved to draw up the anchor, Anarion leant across, drew his sword and began hacking at the anchor-rope. There came a surge, the rope tightened and then gave.

Then the sea rose and swept them away and the sky fell on them.

 

Numenor was lost to sight, and so was Elendil's ship.

His grandfather's words kept ringing in Anarion's ears as the seas tried to swallow them: ‘Then you shall lose all that you have loved.’ He gritted his teeth. In the ship's cabin, his wife was attempting to nurse his son.

They struggled against towering waves and the black gale until they thought they had indeed tasted death in life. But at last the storm abated. They even found Isildur's ships again.

‘Not all that I have loved! Not all ties are broken,’ said Anarion—and stepped ashore in Pelargir.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SWG Challenge "Song of Exile", for which Amandil's words were one of the prompts.  
> Also written for the prompt "Cut: Ties" at Tolkien Weekly and to go with Oshun's recent bio of Anarion (posted to the Silmarillion Writer's Guild Website for the September Newsletter)
> 
> 2 x 100 words according to https://wordcounttools.com/


End file.
